


A place called home

by itsaboutvale



Series: Targaryen Restoration [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutvale/pseuds/itsaboutvale
Summary: Jon and Daenerys days on Kings Landing, facing their new life as King and Queen.





	A place called home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



> Ho, ho, ho, it's me, Santa! @joannalannister.
> 
> I'm so happy to finally show you this fic! I had so much fun writing it ❤
> 
> I tried to portrait all the things you told me you'd like to see on it, post-war, their journey as King and Queen, a few Jon and Dany's thoughts about their family, and of course the targlings because I love them so much (I have this theory that if I repeat many times they'll have twins, it's going to become true lol 😂) 
> 
> I hope you like the fic, it was a pleasure to be your Santa and being able to write this for you! xoxo

  


Kings Landing was a hot place. Jon frowned, wiping the sweat on his neck; even with his southerner clothes, the hot was scalding him, and now that winter was over, the summer climate and the bright sun only make it worst. He heard a sigh at his side and saw Ghost resting over the floor; Jon laughed as he watched the look he gave him and knew the direwolf was thinking the same. It was so fucking hot.

 

“your grace” Jon turned as he heard the voice coming from the door. He nodded, letting Missandei know she could enter. “the queen finished nursing the princes, she requests your presence in the solar.”

  
So formal, Jon thought with a smirk.

 

“Tell her grace I’ll meet her as soon as I finish here,” he answered. Missandei smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind her. He wrote his signature on the message, and then proceed to seal it with the wax. It was odd sealing it with the Targaryen sigil, not long before he was using his father, or better say mother’s family sigil; and after that, nothing. He went from being a bastard, who couldn’t hope for anything besides joining the Night’s Watch, and achieve something for his life and the realm, then lord Commander, King in the North, and now King of the Seven Kingdoms.

 

And a Targaryen.

 

At first, he was shocked to know everything about his life had been a lie; Ned Stark, the man who raised him and whom he considered his father was his uncle, in exchange, Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, those who began everything, were his real parents; the knowledge of that made him feel lost, angry, and disappointed.

 

It took time to accept his heritage. To realize the things they believed weren’t true; his parents love each other; he was a loved child, not some one-night-mistake. Hearing what really happened from Bran was what he needed to accept his lineage, his past, his truth. It also took time for him to forgive them, for everything they did to the realm, his family and him. Growing up believing honor and duty were the most valuable things for a man, made forgiveness difficult. He knew that, but he also knew what it was to feel that deeply for someone, not to care about it and just embrace what the heart really wanted. Love is the death of duty, Jon always believed there was no middle grown, he learned that lesson with Ygritte, duty is the death of love, but after everything he went through, he knew it wasn’t like that.

 

Jon couldn’t blame his parents, because he felt as deeply for someone as they did. Even if she was his family.

 

After the ink dried, he raised from his seat and walked towards the door; his steward waiting for him, to send the raven North. An official invitation to the tourney. He didn’t enjoy festivities, but after the war against the Night King and Cersei, their Hand thought it was a good idea to cheer people’s spirit, and it seems the best way was this. It was also to celebrate the ascend as King and Queen, and the birth of the royal children, even if that was moons ago.

  
At the thought of his children, Jon smiled. He never thought he could love someone as deep as he did for them; even before they were born, Jon felt his heart full of love and devotion for those babies, and the moment he took them in arms, it was as if a part of him that was missing, suddenly came to his soul, filling him completely. Something he wouldn’t change for anything.

 

As he came closer to the baby’s chambers, he heard his wife’s soft voice in a strange language, he could only assume was High Valyrian, the language so odd, yet part of him too.

 

“iksā se olvie gevie rūs isse mirre se vys (You are the most beautiful babies in the whole realm)” Daenerys said, he opened the door and saw her form in the balcony, on her arms and hips, she bounced the babies, while the little ones touched her silver hair. “jurnegon, aōha lēkia issi paktot konīr (look, there are your brothers flying!)"

 

“I think they’ll speak Valyrian first than the common tongue if you keep speaking them with it” he joked, walking closer to them. She turned around and gave her a wicked smile, raising on her toes to give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

“they’ll have to learn it, it’s the family tongue” she teased.

 

“aye, but then I wouldn’t be able to know what my children says” he replied, pouting his mouth in a frown, while he lowered to his kids’ level, looking at them “what if you talk and I think you said ‘papa’ but it’s really ‘potato’?” he tickled his daughter’s neck, and the little girl smiled at him, raising her arms for him to carry her.

 

“those are actually very different words” Daenerys giggled, handing the girl to him, Jon raised her from his head and began to fill her face with kisses. She felt something pressing her shoulder, and lowering her gaze she saw her son sleeping peacefully on her chest.

 

“one ready, one left,” she said to Jon, nodding towards her daughter. “I came to the balcony to see if they would nap, but it seems it only works for Aemon,” she said, kissing his son’s curly hair and walking to his crib. Softly, she placed her son over the white blanket, the color contrasted with his raven hair and his pale skin; Daenerys smiled as she caressed his plump cheeks, his husband seed showing in both of the babies, except their eyes, those were indeed Targaryen.

 

“pa...pa, papa” she turned with a smile as she heard Jon’s voice. He was looking at the little girl with a smile, one of his hands behind her head to support the weight. “pa-pa”

 

“Jon…” she said raising an eyebrow. He looked at her and gave one of those smiles she couldn’t resist. “it’s too soon for them to talk. They can barely crawl”

 

“I’m practicing with her.” he turned at her daughter and kissed her nose. “mama is jealous because you’ll say papa first, sweetling”

 

The little girl giggled at the tickles of his beard on her face, making Jon smile and kissing her again. Daenerys couldn’t contain the smile as she saw them.

 

“mama wants that Rhaella sleeps her nap, so she can kidnap papa a few hours before the small counsel” she said looking at her daughter with a smile, but at the same time, touching his arm slightly. “come here, honey” she took her daughter in arms, the baby touched her hair with chubby fingers, and Daenerys smiled, caressing her cheek slightly.

 

Jon couldn’t dream of a better sign. His wife and daughter in front of him, two of the good things in his life. He would never hope to have something as precious as this in his life; a wife, kids, a family, those weren’t things he deserves, even more on his time in the Night's Watch. But that was in the past, he could now dream of those things.

 

“Dany…”

 

“shh,” she hushed, “she’s finally asleep” her victorious face almost made him laugh, she winked at him and then walked towards the crib, resting the baby over the blankets. “even for a baby, she can be stubborn sometimes,” she said.

 

“wonder who she resembles… ouch” he complained, as she hit his arm.

 

“shh” she repeated, but this time with a smile. Taking him by his hand, she guided him out of the room. Jon surrounded her waist with his arms, a small gesture he made every time they were alone, sometimes even in public. Dany touched his hands with hers, as her body leaned to him with a sigh; “any wish for our romantic escape?” she whispered, her eyes shining as she gazes his dark ones; the smile he gave her, made her toes curl, as always happened.

 

“that depends… how long before the small council?”

 

“not so long, I’m afraid”

 

At his groan, she laughed; they came to the hall and Daenerys stopped, realizing the way they needed to go. “no, this way” she took his hand, leading him to the other side of the room.

 

“where are we… ohh” realization crossed on his face, as she went with him downstairs.

 

“I thought a finale walk before we send them into their new place, would be good”

 

Jon lighted a torch as they came into the basement, the place filled with light as he turned on other flames, soon, shadows formed around them; for everyone else that would be a scary sign, but she enjoyed being in this place, even remoted where it was. But thanks to the new restorations, it wouldn’t be like this anymore.

 

The skulls were placed in a way to resemble their fall; how the Targaryen family went from power on this land, with big and terrifying creatures as dragons, to no more than cat sizes, and madness. She touched one of them, the height only reaching her hips, and as she felt the rough texture, she thought again of all the things her family went through.

 

The beginning of the end for my family, she’d told Jon moons ago, but now she was sure it wasn’t like that. No anymore.

 

“...a good idea… Dany?” she turned at Jon, her thoughts making her miss what he’d said. “you okay, love?”

 

“sorry, I got lost in my thoughts” her mind wondering of all the things her family went through, and for them to finish like that; a picture that always terrified her, but at the same gave her the straight to make things better than them, to be a good ruler.

 

“I was saying it was a good idea to build a place for all the dragons. They deserve to be somewhere else than here in this darkness. And also, for the people to know them, and what they represented”

 

“fire and blood” she whispered, touching one of the teeth’s; it was as large as her head, but she knew it was not as big as it should be. She’d remembered Drogon’s just a few moons ago, and they were far bigger. Other proof of their fall.

 

“hate those words” Daenerys heard Jon whisper; he was looking at one of the dragons, almost as big as him; she walked towards him, her arms surrounding his waist, as her head rested over his shoulders, he wasn’t a large man, but his size was perfect for her.

 

“do you think they hate it too?” she said.

 

Jon was silent for a moment. He knew the wounds of the realm needed to heal, and that took time, but he was sure of one thing, they would make thing different, and as she said, they would break the wheel. “the people will come to see us for what we are”

 

She giggled, remembering the same words he said to her not long ago, “and what are we?” she asked; Jon turned around and looked at her, his fingers tracing her cheekbones, her skin was always soft and hot, as so was her body.

 

“something different, I hope,” he admitted.

 

“different…” she whispered. One concern that always keeps her awake at night was it, that she wouldn’t be different of those before her. Just more of the same. Her father with all his cruelty, plant a seed of fear and hate for her family in the realm, and she wasn’t sure if her people could forget that.

 

“hey… stop it” her eyes lifted up to meet Jon’s, who was staring hers with a softness she was now used to, and that she loved. “you are not them, nor him”

 

She smiled with sadness but nodded. Daenerys knew it, but it didn’t change the fact that her past haunted her, what his father did to the realm, was something she would never forget; no matter how hard she tried. She’d heard from several sources the things Aerys did, she always thought it was a lie made up by their enemies, but everyone that was here at that time confirmed it. She was the daughter of madness, and that was a scared though.

 

“Dany…”

 

“Sorry, it’s just… I just want to make things right” for so long, she’d forbidden herself to show weakness in front of anyone, but with Jon, she felt free to be herself; no matter if it was strength, fear or weakness, Daenerys knew she can trust him, because he will always be there for her; no other understood, as Jon did.

 

“you’re doing things differently; you care for them, as no one did in a long time;” his left hand went then to her hair, touching the silver locks, as he always did when they were alone in their chambers, that always calm her, the softness in his touch made her feel safe. “you risked your life for them, knowing what that meant” his eyes went to her now flat belly, “they know that; stop being so hard on yourself”

 

“looks who says,” she mocked, trying to ease up the situation; Jon gave her a smirk, knowing better than anyone, he too had those feelings sometimes. “you are a hero too, Jon Snow. A hero that do stupid things”

 

“only for the people, I care about” his lips brushed her temple as he whispered.

 

“like… the whole realm” she replied giggling, his breath making goosebumps on her neck. Jon smiled but didn’t reply. For so long he forgot what was to not care for others, it’d been always his duty.

 

Honor and duty, master Aemon used to tell him the importance of that, and the way love always seems to antagonize with them. He believed that for so long, but after everything he went through, he knew it wasn’t true. Honor, duty and love, he and everyone else needed that to rebuild the realm; “when you love someone and care so deeply for them, honor and duty must be by your side,” he began to say; “they are pillars that help you do things the best way possible; something precious and loved must be protected, and the only way to do that is when you are capable of assuming that responsibilities.” his thumb caressed her cheek, as a sad smile crossed his lips. “sometimes that implies being the hero, and whatever it comes with it.”

 

“but sometimes it can be a weakness too” Daenerys pointed out. Jon knew it; many times, he’d wanted to give up everything for love, but at the end, that gave him the courage to keep going. “but you’re right; at the end, it’s what moves us”

 

“aye,” he said and rounded her with his arms. They began to walk towards the way out, noticing it was almost time for them to attend the small council.

 

  
-*-

 

“My queen, don’t you think the prices are still too young for that?” Daenerys rolled her eyes as she placed both of her child over her hips. She couldn’t help the grin that formed in her face, for her babies were now big enough to her heavy limit. She didn’t care, thinking of the time when she wouldn't be able to carry them, and enjoying those little moments with them.

 

“we all need to be there for that, Tyrion. It’s an important event,” she replied. Her Hand signed, but she didn’t care. A queen can do as she, please.

 

“His grace is waiting outside, my queen,” Missandei said, giving her a pair of blankets, and helping her cover the babies.

 

“Alright then, we’re ready” she smiled at the babies, and they returned it with soft giggles. Their little eyes, same as hers, shined with excitement, as it was usual at this time of the day, after they took their nap and eat, even more now, that she was going to take them away. They’ll open the new sanctuary for the former dragons; a way to preserve their memory, and what they represent; not only for her family but for all the realm. It was the last of the restorations the city had, for the new buildings and houses made for those who lost everything were now ready.

 

She walked out of her chambers, her silk dress falling in her back, making it look like a veil behind her; the soft material was perfect for the hot days in King’s Landing, she was used to it, but Dany knew someone else was having a difficult time with it.

 

Jon was waiting for her in the hall, and as she saw him there, she couldn’t help the smile that formed in her lips. “aren’t you hot, my king?” she asked, a teased in her voice that he recognized, for he rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m perfectly fine, my queen…” his gaze went front bottom to the top of her body, making her skin flush; “Dany…” his voice was hoarse now, making her smile;

 

“you liked it?” she looked down and then smiled, “I didn’t think I could fit on it after the babies,”

 

“Believe me, you fit perfectly…” he couldn’t keep his eyes away from her cleavage, who was far more pronounced than the other ladies dresses; “for our chambers”

 

Daenerys laughed, passing him a very awake Aemon into his arms, the boy smiled and began to play with his father’s beard. “are you jealous, my love?” she asked with innocence, but her eyes sparkled playfully.

 

“of all the lords stunned with your beauty? Never” her laugh was music for his ears, and Jon smiled, tracing the shape of her face with a finger. “I see our little dragons are joining us today”

 

“perhaps our King could advise her grace that it’s not the best of the ideas,” Tyrion said behind them.

 

“it’s not the usual…” Jon began, and Daenerys arched her brow, “but I think it’s a good idea” he winked at her, and Dany smiled. She heard Tyrion signed again, and they watched him walk away from them.

 

“one of these days we’ll kill him with all this idea of yours” Jon replied, shaking his head but keeping the smile on his face. Daenerys rolled her eyes and extended her arm to caress her son’s hair; the little boy had his curls as wild as his father’s, and it was a constant fight for her to put them in place. She’d thought to braid them, as she did sometimes with her daughter, but the moment she’d told Jon about it, he refused.

 

“You know, sometimes I can read your mind”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes and kissed her son’s temple, “they will look good on you too, you know?” at his face, she laughed, hugging her daughter closer to her body. The little girl rested her head on her shoulder, but seconds later, and aware of her father’s attention to her brother, she extended her arms and tried to reach him. Jon lowered to Rhaella’s level, and kissed her chubby cheeks, making her giggle.

 

“how is the most beautiful princess in the world?” his voice adopting a baby tone. He took her in arms, faking a groan at having both babies up, “the old gods and the new! you two are growing so fast!”

 

Both babies twisted on his arms, giggling at Jon’s grins and the silly faces he made. Daenerys heart melted at the sight; she never thought she could have something as precious and valuable as this one day; her beautiful family, made of hopes, dreams, and love.

 

“so fast,” she said, touching Rhaella’s curls. “just yesterday, they were a bump inside me, and tomorrow they’ll marry and gave us grandchildren”

 

“not so fast mama” Jon laughed, and Dany hit his arm.

 

“you won’t be saying that when this little one has all the lords mad for her” she tickled her chin, and the baby smiled at her, extending her arms to come back to her.

 

Someone cleared her throat behind them, “your graces,” Missandei gave them an apologetical smile.

 

“it’s time” announced Dany, adjusting Rhaella on her hips and her the front of her dress. Since their ascent to the throne, and after her new motherhood role, she hadn’t come out to the city; many days she and Jon had wanted to visit around the place, meeting with the people and learning more about them, but it seems every time the wanted to, something happened. She wondered how they’ll react to her presence, will they hate her and think she’s just like the other rulers, that didn’t care for them? She wanted to be different, but so far, it didn’t seem she was making it.

 

“Jon” she stopped and took his arm on hers; Jon’s eyes met hers, and for a spark time, she forgot her fears. “I think it’s a bad idea to bring the kids” she whispered.

 

“thought you wanted us all there?” he said confused. Dany nodded, but as soon as her eyes rested on both babies, her fears came back.

 

“what if something goes wrong? Maybe they don’t want us… we haven’t had time to properly bond with them… just… what if”

 

“hey… look at me” his finger on her chin made her raise her face, and those dark eyes filled with reassurance met hers. “I know everything has happened so fast, and we hadn’t had time for anything, but believe me, after all, no one has. We just need time, and so far, everything we’ve done will show how deeply we care for them.”

 

She hesitated for a moment, her arms tightly over Rhaella, making her whimper a discomforting sound. Part of her knew he was right, after all, if they didn’t prove to be good monarchs, then it was all for nothing; but that was her same fear, that it wouldn’t be enough.

 

“if it makes you feel better, we can let Aemon and Rhaella with Missandei and the handmaids, besides, the tourney will be in a few days, we can always bring them there,” Jon said softly, caressing her back. Dany closed her eyes for a moment, be a dragon, she thought. A dragon is not a slave, not even of its own fears. If she wanted a different world, she needed to start believing in one.

 

“let’s go” she finally said. Jon hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded and extended his arm to her, she placed her palm on his, and they both began to walk away from the castle. The shiny sun upon them, and soon, the cheer of the crowd filled the place, as their King and Queen came out of the palace, and at the sight of both babies, the sound increased; at first, both Jon and Daenerys tensed, their parent instinct feeling their bodies, but it was replaced with calm as they saw the faces of all the people in front of them. Despite everything, it seems the people wanted a new beginning too, for they cheer became stronger, making them know they were welcome.

 

  
-*-

 

 

“on this day, we remember the glory. The fall and down of something beyond us, something that filled us with wonder, but at the same time, fear” Daenerys voice sounded strong and confident. She was in front of the gates of the new dragon mausoleum, the lords and ladies of Westeros in front of her, with the common people around them, as one. “this is not a place to bring fear and knowledge of what house Targaryen represented in the past; this, is for you to know the history of how everything began, and what it’s beyond us. Power, it’s nothing compared to the feeling of belonging, and fighting for something you believe in. Beyond names, beyond houses, we are one, and like that, we must always behave. Alone, we’re nothing, but together, we are something else.”

 

The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives; Jon looked at her thinking in those words. Together, that’s how they’re going to make it. It was going to be useless if they just sit on that throne, ruling over everyone without thinking in what was best for all of them.

 

“Dragons are fire made flesh, they filled us with wonder, but for a time, we failed and locked them in here. Now, as a new world begins, we will remember what they represented, and the role they made in the dark night, the one that almost tears us apart. They don’t deserve to be rooting in a dark and alone place; this is why we made this place, to remember the journey we’ve been through. With it, the new restorations of all the damages the war left in our city, and the new homes for everyone who lost it all, for those who want a new beginning. This is a new beginning, a new hope for what comes to Westeros.”

 

 

  
-*-

 

 

“Jon…”

 

Jon let out a groan, as he rolled on the bed, his face pressing on the pillow, his asleep body making it hard to realize what was happening. A soft giggle filled the room, and he felt the bed move at his side; soon, a pair of hands began to massage his back, thumbs pressing the right places where his limbs felt tight.

 

“wake up, love” lips brushed his ear, and he sighed with a smile, his wife hands making him feel relaxed, and her soft lips brushing his face wanting him more. “Jon”

  
He groaned, turning around the bed and pushing her down it, his body now fully on top of hers, as his head found his way into her neck. She let out a surprised sound but was replaced soon with a hit on his shoulder.

 

“Jon Snow!” he couldn’t help the laugh that came out of him, as his wife moved down him, trying to get away from his arms.

 

“I wonder what kind of reward I’ll have for being woke up before the sun gets up” his lips traced the shape of her neck, and his hands began to wonder her side.

 

“it’s getting late, Jon, we need to go,” she said, but her mouth let out a soft moan as he found that spot behind her ear, that one who made her toes curl.

 

“no one in the castle will be up in a couple hour, we have plenty of time, my love” his morning erection pressed into her middle, as his hands touched her breast, feeling a nipple hardened into his thumbs.

 

“I already feed Rhae and Aemon, and if we don’t leave now, we’ll have to come back sooner,”

 

He sighed, pressing his forehead on her chest, hearing her muffled laugh. “you owe me one” he said after a minute.

 

“I always make it up to you, my love” she whispered. “never heard a complain before” she teased.

 

Jon looked at her sparkled eyes and smirked, “and you never will” after a quick kiss, he raised on the bed and walked towards the room. Some clothes were placed in the chair, and he began to take off his trousers, and pull the dark material over his head. The cape was the last one, but before he could reach it, Dany’s body was in front of him, helping him put it over his body.

 

“are you covering your hair?” he asked, Daenerys nodded as she raised the cape behind her back, and the dark material covered her silver locks. “unless you don’t raise your eyes from the floor, I believe you’ll be highly recognized.”

 

“that’s kind of the point, though,” she said. He opened his mouth to replied, but she hushed it with her fingers, “we’ll have some guards with us, no one would do anything.”

 

Jon sighed but nodded. Tomorrow the tourney begins, and everyone was excited about it; lords and ladies came from all the kingdoms, even his sisters will be in the capital. That was why they were up so early today; Daenerys wanted to walk around the city before the festivities, see how everything and everyone was preparing for it; Jon knew she wanted to be around them since she put feet on the city, but it wasn’t until now that they had the opportunity.

 

“ready?” she asked, fixing the front of her cape. Even now, with all those common leathers, Jon couldn’t deny how beautiful his wife was. It was going to be a difficult task to walk unnoticed over the city.

 

He opened the door, and Dany walked out of the room, Jon following behind, noticing none of the guards were outside their chambers. He took her hand on his, feeling the warm she emanated and continued walking. As she said before, no one was up; soon, they reach the yard and found two northerner guards and a Dothraki waiting for them.

 

“My King, My Queen,” they both said, bowing.

 

“Khaleesi, qoy anni qoy” Rhako said, “khal zasqa ver” Jon nodded at him.

 

“Thank you for meeting us so early, my friends,” Daenerys said with a smile. “the King and I wanted to make this as discreet as possible; we count with you on this.”

 

Jon almost rolled his eyes, as he saw their cheeks redden; he tried to contain a smirk but failed, instead, he fake a cough, making Daenerys gazed at him with amusement.

 

“of course, my Queen, we’re at your service”

 

“let’s go then, we don’t have much time” Jon took Dany’s arm on his, and they began to walk away from the castle. They didn’t take the front door, instead reach the kitchen tower, coming to an old door that connected it with the stables.

 

 

 

“No one has ever defeat ‘mighty Jon, who among you would like to try and prove your luck, in the name of the gods themselves?”

 

“look, he names just like you” Daenerys squeezed his hand in excitement, as they passed the people surrounding the two men. Jon smirked, gazing at them; ‘mighty Jon’ was a tall man, big arms and dark hair, the men beside him, was a small, wearing a funny colorful cape.

 

“zhokwa qorraya, naqis hatif” Daenerys smiled, shaking her head at Rhako’s statement. “akka naqis firi ale” Jon raised an eyebrow, wondering what’d he just said.

 

“big arms, small head,” Dany said to Jon, “Rhako thinks, well, it’s proportional to his… you know”

 

Jon laughed, shaking his head; the Dothraki seems to think he believed the same, and he replied “vo rek haj” the man was as tall as him, and he was now pulling on a table; soon, his opponent let out a cry when ‘mighty Jon’ bend his arm to the side. The people around let out a pity sound, and they watch the man raise from his seat with his arms up.

 

“prove yourself with him! The strongest man alive!”

 

“arrek yer jif kis naqis mae, qoy anni qoy (you should try and face him, the blood of my blood)” Daenerys said, winking at Rhako, as she heard the host said that. She knew her Dothrakis didn’t speak the common tongue yet, but they understood enough of it. Rhako laughed and flexed his arm, preparing himself to face the man; Daenerys turned to Jon and said, “let’s see if mighty Jon can face a Dothraki”

 

Jon smirked, as he saw Rhako took off his weapons and gave them to their northerner guards, the Dothraki nodded and Dany, but before he left, she put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

 

“vo tat haj, qoy anni qoy, jin hash kishi chomak (not too harsh, the blood of my blood, this are our people)” she remembered him, serious. He nodded, and she said “davra qorasokh (good luck)”

 

“this is gonna be interesting,” Jon surrounded is arms around her, as they walked towards a corner to have a better look. Soon, they saw the two of them at a table placed in the middle, Daenerys could swear she saw ‘mighty Jon’ doubt a moment when the Dothraki made his appearance, but it was soon replaced by a hash comment. She was thankful Rhako didn’t understand the common tongue.

 

Dany felt Jon’s chest pressed against her back, and his arm placed firmly around her body, keeping her safe and secure; she gazed at the guards at their side, both focused on the two men pulsing over the table, so she raised her face and kissed Jon’s chin. He lowered his face and gave her a soft smile, and then kissed her lips. “you know what I like about this?” he whispered.

 

“that you get to see a Dothraki kicking a Westerossi ass?” Jon laughed, shaking his head.

 

“that I don’t have to behave in a proper way around you,” he said, touching her jaw, “just a man and his beautiful wife, not a King and a Queen”

 

“a King can do as he please,” she said, turning around and placing her arms around his shoulders, “always” at her winked, he couldn’t help but laugh, making her giggled too.

 

“uhh, that gotta hurt” she heard one of the guards said. Gazing around, she realized the just was over, and the people were jeering at ‘mighty Jon’, Rhako was saying something in Dothraki, she was far away to listen, but she knew he was scoffing at him. Rolling her eyes, she took Jon’s hand and began to walk away from the multitude.

 

“let’s go somewhere else,”

 

“the last time a royal member visited us was in the reign of King Joffrey,” a frown formed on Daenerys face as she heard that name; Jon tensed at her side, clutching her hand on his, so she caressed it with the other one, and looked at him softly. “Queen Margaery came here and spoke to the children, giving them toys and food. Such a shame what happened to her… and after that, well, you can see”

 

Daenerys did. The place was inhabitable, for not say worst. They were in the main room, the roof was destroyed, allowing the sun to pass by, she didn’t want to think about how they face rain or a storm. She kept walking around, stopping at the sight of a little girl, sitting on a corner; she smiled and lowered at her side, behind her, she could hear Jon talking to the woman, but she didn’t pay attention of what they were saying.

 

“hello,” she said at the girl. Big brown eyes met hers, hair as dark as the night, just as her child’s. “may I sit with you?” the girl nodded with wide eyes, and Dany smiled, adjusting her dress and cape and sitting at her side.

 

“how old are you?”

 

Daenerys opened her eyes at the girl’s questions, not knowing where did it come from; the girl seems to notice her confuse, because she said, “like, a thousand?” Dany could’ve laughed at the girl’s face, her eyes wide as she looked at her intensely.

 

“no, I don’t have a thousand years,” she said laughing.

 

“but why is your hair like that, if you are not old?”

 

That. She understood the confusion and the weird question; chuckling at her, he touched one of the curls falling over her shoulder. “everyone in my family had it like this, and so the eyes, see” she opened them, showing the girl the violet eyes; her mouth went wide as she looked at her.

 

“you are so beautiful,” she said softly, her chubby hands cupping her cheek, as her thumbs began to caress her skin. Daenerys’ heart melted at the sight of the sweet girl, despite not knowing her, her soul was pure, something odd to find these days. She felt a tightness on her chest, at the thought how will be the little girl’s life in some years after, if her soul would be as pure as now.

 

“Laila! Your grace forgive her,” the old lady came fast to her, scolding the girl, “you little girl, she’s the queen you can’t behave like that with her”

 

“it’s alright,” she got up, fixing up the silk of her dress. Before that, she lowered until the little girl’s -Laila- level, as she saw her eyes watered, “don’t worry, sweetheart,” then whispering she added, “I’m not upset”

 

“promises”

 

Dany heard Jon muffled a laugh behind her, she wanted to giggle, but the girl's face showed a serious look, so Dany portrayed her Queen look and nodding at the girl she said “a queen promise.”

 

“with the newly formed city council we’ll be more attentive to all your needs and the children’s.” Jon began, gazing at Dany, then at the woman. “The reconstructions are due to be in a fortnight, we selected the place close to the new teaching institute, so the kids can attend the lessons.”

 

“thank you so much, your graces, this meant a lot to the little ones”

 

“it’s nothing for what they really deserve” Daenerys whispered to herself. She couldn’t deny the sadness in her voice, thinking how relatable she felt with them, her times begging for food with Viserys, trying so hard to not vanish in the street because of the hunger; what they were doing was nothing compare to the feeling of belong, a family or a home, something she just found out recently.

 

She felt Jon’s hand tighten around hers, blinking a few times and composing herself, Dany smiled at the woman. “we bring some toys for them too” she said, kneeling again to the little girl size. “would you like to help me give the gifts to the other kids?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :D
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry if there's any mistake, english is not my first language)


End file.
